


Art For "In Death, Sacrifice"

by afteriwake



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A banner and wallpapers for "In Death, Sacrifice" by owlmoose.





	Art For "In Death, Sacrifice"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Death, Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368510) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 

> This art was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.


End file.
